bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Fromm
) |birthdate =December 23rd |age = Appears in Early Fifties |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 154 lb |eyes =Gray |hair =Gray |bloodtype =A |affiliation = Wandenreich Cult of Yhwach |previous affiliation = |occupation =Sternritter |previous occupation = |epithet ='C - "The Consecrated"' |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |education =Quincy Teachings |marital status = |alignment = |family = |status =Active |bow =Sankt Drei |seele = |ginto = |vollstandig =Kircheiel }} Leonardo Fromm (レオナルド・フロム, Reonarudo Furomu) was an Echt Quincy aligned with the reborn Wandenreich under the leadership of Reinhild. He served as Minister in the Cult of Yhwach and was regarded as one of the founding members in the 's Original Sternritter, where he was blessed with the Schrift of "C" - "The Consecrated". An ageless man, Leonardo has long followed the footsteps of his lord, Appearance Personality History Leonardo Fromm was one of the first Quincy to join 's side. During the , Leonardo was personally tasked by to protect the remaining Quincy residing in while the rest of the Sternritter and Soldats proceeded to invade Soul Society. When several Arrancar attempted to rebel against their Quincy masters during their absence, Leonardo put the down the rebellion with extreme prejudice, making gruesome examples of them so that others would not do the same. Synopsis Bleach Renascence Prologue *Warmongers (First Appearance) Equipment Quincy Cross: As with all Quincy, Leonardo carried a Quincy Cross. It was primarily used as a focus for his Reishi Weapon. As befitting of his long age, Leonardo's Quincy Cross had evolved to a point where it appeared to be an elaborate rosary that featured a six-pointed star with two prongs laid over a halo. Leonardo generally wore his Quincy Cross as a necklace underneath his robes. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Leonardo possessed an enormous amount of spiritual power for his advanced age. It was widely estimated to match or surpass the likes of Captain-class Shinigami and Espada-class Arrancar. During his youth, Leonardo was one of the few Quincy besides able to withstand exertion of his immense reiatsu, albeit with noticeable difficulty. Leonardo himself can paralyze lesser Quincy and make them submit to his will and presence just by the mere exertion of his own reiatsu. Although his fellow Sternritter can tolerate Leonardo's reiatsu, many of them described it as uncomfortable and overbearing. Unlike the rest of his fellow Quincy, Leonardo's Spiritual Power appeared to be gold in coloration, which seemed to further his belief that he was one of Yhwach's Chosen. The Consecrated (聖域 (ザ・コンセクレーティド), Za Konsekureeteido ; Japanese for "Consecrated Ground") : *'Self-Induced Youth': *' ' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): *' ': : Leonardo possessed the ability to create a portal in the shape of his personal Quincy Cross by manipulating the shadow cast by his body. It served as a method of transportation between dimensions. The size of the Shadow could be extended through distinct hand movements, which can make it big enough to allow a large group to travel through. Leonardo primarily used Shadow to bring Cult of Yhwach congregations to his side to aide him in battle. Reishi Weapon Sankt Drei (大聖三 (ザンクト・ヅーレイ), Zankuto Duurei; German for "Saint Three", Japanese for "Great Holy Three"): Quincy Vollstandig Gallery File:LeoBisca1.jpg File:LeoBiscaBow.png File:LeoBisca.gif File:LeoBiscaBarrier.gif File:LeoBiscaBarrier1.gif File:LeoBiscaCath.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack1.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack2.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack3.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack4.gif File:LeoBiscaAttack5.gif File:LeoBiscaDura.gif File:LeoBiscaAir.gif File:LeoBiscaCons.gif File:LeoBiscaRes.gif File:LeoBiscaCons1.gif Notes Trivia *Leonardo is considered to be the true holder of the "C" Schrift as already possessed its own unique ability prior to being granted a complementary letter designation in reference to their power. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions and themes undertaken by Another Poetic Spartan, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from a word and a famous person. :*Leonardo's given name, Leonardo, is an Italian name and is the equivalent to Leonard. Leonard is believed to be derived from Old High German word, Leonhard which possess the prefix levon ("lion") and the suffix hardu ("brave" or "hardy"). Together, the name means "lion-heart", "lion strength", or "lion-strong". :*Leonardo's name was partially inspired by Leonardo da Vinci, widely known as a Italian Renaissance scientist, inventor, engineer, sculptor, and painter. :*Leonardo's surname, Fromm, is derived from Middle High German word vrum, vrom, which meant "capable", "honorable", "trustworthy". Fromm in itself means Devout or Pious in German which serves as a reference to Leonardo's position as Minister in the Cult of Yhwach and for his devotion to . * Character Image and several abilities were based on that of Biscas T. Balmus, a High Priest found in the web/light novel and 2019 anime television series, Rising of the Shield Hero. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter